Trátame suavemente
by Nochedeinvierno13-Friki
Summary: No hay nada mejor que un cumpleaños para hacer una breve reflexión sobre lo que pasó y lo que vendrá. Y Natasha lo sabe más que nadie.


**Trátame suavemente**

 **Por** _ **Nochedeinvierno13**_

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de Marvel.

 _Este fic participa en el Reto Especial: "¡Feliz cumpleaños, Natasha!" del Foro "La Era de los Vengadores"._

* * *

 **I.**

La ventisca asola de tal modo que los empleados se ven obligados a sellar los postigos de las ventanas y a resguardarse junto a la chimenea, donde las llamas anaranjadas se entrelazan con los leños frescos que estuvieron cortando en la mañana, antes de que el inestable clima cayera sobre ellos y arruinara su paseo al centro de la ciudad. Para Ivan Petrovich es toda una tragedia tener que quedarse en el predio de la casa, ya que significa que sus planes no pueden llevarse a cabo en ese día tan importante.

Natasha piensa que no es tan malo tener que quedarse en la casa. Le gusta poder perderse entre los cojines del enorme sofá, con una taza de café humeante entre sus manos y el _**dulce**_ vapor haciendo cosquilla en su nariz, y cubrirse las piernas con una manta. Existen ocasiones donde el señor Petrovich le dice que es muy sencilla en comparación a las demás niñas de su edad, todas tan altaneras enfundadas en sus vestidos de alta costura, y a ella no le molesta en absoluto ser diferente.

Es decir, en los escasos años que lleva de vida ha aprendido a que no puede pretender más de lo que el destino tiene reservado para ella. No porque sea una niña con tendencias negativas; solamente que prefiere no tener altas las expectativas para que la caída no sea tan dura y la victoria sea más significativa que en un primer lugar. Ese pensamiento se ve reafirmado cuando a su vida llega el señor Petrovich, un instante donde la desesperanza cubría su visión. Entonces, él se convirtió en ese rayo de sol que aparece tímidamente después de la tempestad.

Y, desde ese momento, se encuentra alojada en su casa como si de una hija propia se tratara.

«Estaría mintiendo si digo que no desconfíe de él, al principio —se dice mentalmente Natasha. Aún tiene anclada en sus pupilas el momento donde le observó a través de los copos anclados en sus pestañas, y aceptó la mano que él le tendía para ponerse a salvo de la nieve—. Hasta el beneficiado desconfía cuando el beneficio es tan grande.»

El incesante sonido del teléfono le saca rápidamente de sus divagaciones y su curiosidad sale a flota cuando escucha que se trata del señor Shostakov, un hombre que es capaz de intimidar con la complexión de su físico pero que derrite la primera impresión con su sonrisa afable. Son contadas las ocasiones donde tiene la oportunidad de encontrarse con él, ya que acostumbra arribar a la casa cuando Natasha está en medio de sus lecciones. Y le causa curiosidad porque según los empleados, es un hombre sumamente interesante que parece guardar el mundo dentro de sus palabras.

—Pequeña, acompáñame a mi despacho —la voz suena desde lo alto de las escaleras. El señor Petrovich se encuentra tan elegante como siempre y las huellas de la guerra no consiguen apaciguar su buen optimismo—. Tengo algo que hablar contigo.

Natasha baraja varias posibilidades dentro de su mente y lo hace a una velocidad descomunal. Sabe que no puede reprenderla por nada acontecido durante el día, ya que su actividad se limita a permanecer sentada observando la ventisca y a pasear los ojos por algún que otro libro. Además, no va con la personalidad del señor Petrovich el ir reprendiendo y ella tampoco suele darle motivos para hacerlo. Así que descarta rápidamente esa opción y llega a la conclusión de que debe ser algo relacionado con el señor Shostakov.

—Me temo que el clima ha arruinado mis planes —Ivan se sienta en su silla y enciende un cigarrillo, haciendo que la estancia se vea invadida por el aroma que desprende—. A menudo, suelo pensar que eres una niña muy solitaria y que necesitas conocer a otros niños de tu edad.

—Estoy bien así como estoy.

—Eres tan testaruda cuando quieres, pequeña. Pero yo sé que hay una niña dulce debajo de toda esa testarudez —responde—. De todos modos, sigo pensando que estás muy sola. Tu rutina consiste en las lecciones académicas y en divagar de un lado para el otro por la casa. Necesitas otras compañías, una niña no puede crecer de forma saludable rodeada de empleados y de un soldado retirado.

—Pero a mí me gusta estar aquí —Es la primera vez que Natasha lo dice en voz alta. Siempre que piensa en esa casa y en Ivan Petrovich, lo hace con agradecimiento y esperanza de un futuro mejor que su pasado, pero nunca se detiene a preguntarse si quiere estar allí o si prefiere estar en otro lugar.

—Yo no he afirmado lo contrario.

—Entonces, ¿por qué quiere rodearme de personas que no conozco y que no deseo conocer?

Él se detiene un instante para observarla. Sin duda, Natasha va experimentando un cambio significativo a través de los años. Ya no es la niña que lleva una _**máscara**_ para no tener contacto con el alrededor o duda antes de hablar; ahora lo hace sin reparo alguno y se mueve con toda la confianza del mundo. Su belleza natural junto a la personalidad que va formando, la llevarán a tener un futuro prometedor en lo que se proponga.

—Acabo de recibir una llamada de la residencia de la familia Shostakov, pero eso ya debes saberlo a juzgar por tu expresión —Natasha tiene la decencia de sonrojarse ante el descubrimiento—. Alexis es el hijo menor de la familia y acaba de llegar de la ciudad vecina, por lo que vendría a conocerte.

—No creo que quiera conocerme. No suelo caerles bien a los niños porque soy más ágil que ellos.

—No tendrás ese problema con Alexis. Desde los cinco años se entrena con los mejores maestros de Rusia, por lo que podrá plantarte pelea si la oportunidad se da —Ivan sonríe—. Aunque, claro, yo no puedo permitir que él te lastime de ningún modo. Entonces, ¿le puedo decir a Alexis que tú también quieres conocerlo?

Natasha asiente con la cabeza.

—Creo que será interesante conocer a alguien de mi edad —dice y seguidamente le devuelve la sonrisa.

Ivan saca algo del cajón del escritorio y lo tiende en su dirección.

—Por cierto, feliz cumpleaños. No todos los días cumples once años.


End file.
